What About Me, Auntie?
by yadeniky
Summary: A small James Potter  II  asks his aunt a unexpected question. One-shot. I hope you like it!


AN: This started out as a Hermione & Hugo story, but somehow it ended being a Hermione & James (II) story. I believe this is the first no slash story with these characters. Anyway I hope you like it!

Words: 832

Characters: Hermione & James (II)

* * *

><p><strong>What about me, Auntie?<strong>

"Thanks again for watching the kids" Ginny said walking in the kitchen with Hermione.

"It's the least I can do. Plus I do enjoy having my godchildren around" Hermione said with a smile as she saw her babies running around with their cousins.

"What about me Auntie? Do you like if I'm around?" said a voice behind Hermione

"Of course I do James. What makes you say that?"

"Well Lily and Al are your 'godschildrens' and I'm just James" the little boy said with a sad voice

"Godchildren, dear. But, what do you mean honey?" Hermione said while giving Ginny a questioning look. Ginny just looked back at the young woman wondering the same thing

"Well it's just that you know..." the boy looked at his feet. "It's like you like them best..." he said in a small sad whisper

Hermione's and Ginny's mouths gaped open. They hadn't told any of the kids the reason James wasn't Ron and Hermione's godson like his siblings, but they never thought that the little boy would feel like he was less than his brother and sister. Ginny was about to speak but Hermione's voice cut her off.

"James Sirius Potter you listen to me, and you listen to me good" Hermione spoke in a serious but loving tone. "The reason you are not neither my, nor your uncle's godson is definitely NOT because we love you any less than any of your siblings or cousins," the little boy looked up at his aunt, "it is because when you were born Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron where very _very_ sad because we had," Hermione stopped to compose herself while James gave her a questioning look, "_aww_ _James_," Hermione walked over to the boy and hugged him tenderly, "Listen Jamie your uncle Ron and I had a little baby in my tummy when you where in your mummy's tummy too." Hermione decided to simplify her response not wanting to confuse James and also so that her message got across correctly. Do you understand so far she asked him.

"Yes" he said in a small voice very unlike James "you and mummy were peregnant in the same time"

"Very good" said Hermione ignoring the mistakes she would normally correct. Ginny stepped back and left the room to give them some privacy, she knew this was and will always be a difficult topic for Hermione and her brother.

"A week before you left your mummy's tummy my baby got sick." Hermione continued, "Uncle Ron and I went to St. Mungos. The nice healers tried to help the baby but he was very ill and he sadly passed away." A tear fell from her eye.

The sad and surprised expression on James' face made more tears appear. James hugged her tightly not wanting to let go, it was such a tender and strong hug that it made Hermione wonder where the six year old got such strength.

"It was very sad for your uncle and me." Hermione continued "We were very sad, but a week later you were born" she smiled at him; he couldn't resist and beamed back. "You brought us happiness and hope. But just like when you get a boo-boo you have to wait for it to heal." she said looking into his brown eyes. "Your mummy and I had spoken about making you my godson and I was very happy about that, but when the baby died..." her voiced quivered.

"I couldn't bring myself to..." Ginny said from the entrance to the kitchen. "I didn't know how to..." she said without finishing avoiding spilling tears.

Hermione looked fondly at Ginny. "You see Jamie, your mummy thought it would be inappropriate to ask that of us at that moment and although we would've wanted to, we were too sad. But we didn't want you to be without godparents so instead we came to an unspoken understanding, and your Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill became your godparents."

James looked Hermione in the eye and gave a small smile.

"But, Jamie, always and I mean this, _always_ remember that your Uncle and I love you very, very, _very_ much." she said kissing him softly after every very which caused him to smile broadly while turning a subtle pink hue. "I also want you to know that you are the reason Rosie and Hugh are here. You, James Potter, gave us the inspiration to try and be parents again, to have a cute little baby just like you." she said poking his nose at her last word.

"Now, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes" he smiled broadly.

"Now give me another delicious Jamie hug!" He was happy to oblige. She whispered "I love you James" into his ear while he whispered back "I love you Auntie Mione."


End file.
